


Who's Arthur

by Joaqueen



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joaqueen/pseuds/Joaqueen
Summary: When you meet Arthur, he has had a rough day. You share the elevator with him, but end up getting stuck. Arthur takes his frustrations out on you. Be warned, Arthur goes rough in this story, not respecting boundaries. You are not sure whether to like it or to feel violated.
Kudos: 58





	Who's Arthur

What a day it had been! The meeting with your publisher went better than you expected and you had the green light to continue writing your first book. After all the essays and articles you had written, this was what you had been working so hard for! Writing a book had been the thing you wanted to do most. And now it was happening. Finally you hard work paid off! 

Stepping out of the publisher's office, rain was pouring down. It wasn't too long before your coat was soaking wet. Your hair was a mess and your makeup was running down you face. The eyeliner you had applied so meticulously was streaming in black lines down your face. You looked a hot mess. But fuck it! Your dream was coming true and nothing was going to stop you now. Your mind was racing as you walked down the street. Maybe this would mean a new future for you. And maybe in a few years time, you would finally be able to leave your shitty appartment and live somewhere nice...

But for now, that wasn't the case. As you stepped into the old building, you snapped out of your happy thoughts and made your way to the elevator. Just as you neared it, the doors were closing.

'Wait!', you yelled, and someone was kind enough to put a foot in the door to keep it from closing. 

You rushed into the elevator and thanked the guy who stopped the elevator for you. You recognized him as the guy who was living down the hall. Never had you actually spoken to him apart from the usual polite greetings, but that was pretty much it. You thought he was a creep, but had never really looked at him properly. You did now. He looked soaked through the bone, clothes wet from rain hanging from his skinny body, dark wet strands of hair dangling in front of his face. His head was down while he seemed to be staring at the floor, and you noticed how frail he looked. He just stood there waiting for the elevator to take him up to the third floor. 

But the elevator didn't move. This building was so old, and the elevator wasn't working properly half the time. Gosh, you hated living here. After a few seconds, you reached in front of the guy's chest to press the panel in the elevator again, pressing on number 3. As you did so, you thought he looked up at you from under his dark curls, without lifting his head up. It had been hardly noticeable, but you thought you saw his thick lashes move slightly upwards as he peeked. It scared you a bit, the way he looked at you for that very brief moment. It was a look of someone waiting to strike at the right moment...Being a petite girl, you were always extremely alert when it came to strangers. And right now, you regretted not waiting for the next elevator and now having to share it with this creep instead.

The elevator finally started moving, but it didn't make the sounds it normally did. And soon, with a lot of noise, it came to a sudden halt. Great...! Now you were stuck. With him. Fuck! You felt your breathing getting out of control while anxiety kicked in and you tried your best to stay calm. You looked at the man next to you and saw how he clenched his fists with his arms pressed to the sides of his body. His fists were shaking and you noticed how agitated he was. You could hear him breathe heavily through his nose. All of sudden, he started snorting. His snorting soon became a hysterical laugh. It confused you, because this wasn't funny at all, but then you noticed how his laughing looked painful. His painful laughter almost choked him up, and he raised his arms in front of his face, covering his mouth desperately trying to control his fit of laughter. Creepy as he may seem, you felt kind of sorry for him and felt the need to help him. 

'Are you alright?', you asked him. Obviously he was not.  
He looked up while still laughing uncontrollably, tears in his eyes, and not being able to speak he reached his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to you. You quickly read the card. Apparently, his laughter was some kind of condition. You handed him the card back. This was so akward. What could you do to help him? You no longer felt threatened by this man, but you felt bad for him. You looked him in the eye hoping to find a way to offer him some kind of comfort. It was the first time you noticed how pretty his eyes and dark thick lashes actually were. And even though his face was very skinny and he obviously was in pain, he looked quite beautiful. 

In an effort to calm him down, you grabbed one of his hands and pulled yourself closer to him. You laid your other hand on his shoulder for comfort and told him things were going to be alright. Such a stupid thing to say really, but what else could you do? Slowly but surely, he seemed to calm down a little. His laughter was less hysterical and less loud. He could breathe a little. The worst of his laughing fit seemed to have passed for now. You stroked his back to calm him down further. He was so skinny his ribs were sticking out and you could feel every single one of them as you stroked him. 

Finally, his laughing fit died down, but he didn't pull away from you. Instead he buried his face in your neck and whispered:  
'I had a really bad day...'. He put his arms around you and pressed his body against yours. You could smell a mixture of cologne, cigarettes and rain on him.  
'My name is Arthur', he whispered and you could feel him touching your back.  
You didn't care what his fucking name was! You wanted to get out of his akward embrace, and you anxiously tried to push him away from you. But the moment you tried to free yourself Arthur tightend his grip.  
'Please don't', you said. 'Please...let me go'. You started to get really scared now, very afraid of what he was going to do next. He seemed mentally unstable and his hoarse voice scared you. 

Arthur didn't loosen his grip, but instead pushed you against the back wall of the small elevator. No matter how much you struggled, he was way stronger than you. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, his eyes looked dark. You felt small drops of rain water dripping from his curls onto your heaving chest. As he had you pinned against the wall, he pressed his knee in between your thighs and pushed his leg against you. His upper leg was now rubbing against your pussy. It was then, that you realised how pleasurable that actually felt. What the fuck?! Your body was going crazy on you. Arthur buried his face in your neck again and you could feel his hot breath. He roughly pulled your coat off your shoulders limiting your movements even more before dropping it to the ground, while his leg was still in between your thighs. He made sure to keep you pinned in between the elevator wall and his frail yet strong body.

You kept begging him to stop, but he didn't show any response at all. He seemed determined to take what wasn't his to take. And with the elevator still being stuck, screaming wouldn't help. Nobody would be able to hear you and it might only make him loose it even more. You were still struggling with Arthur, but couldn't prevent him from slipping his hands under your shirt and touching your chest. He cupped your breasts with his cold hands, pinching your nipples with his fingers. You felt your body shivering under his touch, and you couldn't help yourself from getting wet. Your pussy started to feel warm and swollen. Very slowly, your resistance grew less. It confused you.

All of a sudden he pulled your shirt up and tugged at the front of your bra. He tugged it so hard, that the bra snapped, revealing your bare breasts to him. He grunted and immediately sucked one of your nipples in. He bit it, and it sent a sharp pain through your pussy. Fuck! That felt really good. With his hands all over your body, you ran your fingers through his thick dark hair. Your breathing was as heavy as his now, and the more he touched your body, the less you felt like resisting him. What the fuck, Athur?!

'What are you doing to me, Arthur?', you moaned. 'We don't even know eachother'.  
'Oh, but we do', he sighed with an almost sweet voice. 'You live down the hall, and I've seen the way you look at me'.  
You didn't know what he thought he saw, but obviously you never looked at him the way he thought you did. All of a sudden, fear took over again and you realised this was not the situation you wanted to be in. This man was obviously not well and you had no idea what he was capable of doing. But now Arthur's hands moved towards your pussy, and even though you pulled at his hands, he slid them into your panties anyway. Without hesitating, he penetrated you hard with two fingers leaving you gasping for breath. 

'You are so wet', he hissed, 'Is that all for me?'. You being so wet seemed to make him angry. As if he thought he deserved pleasure before you did. Your head was spinning while he was fingering you hard. His fingers moved up and down inside you, slamming his fist into the outside of your slid every time he thrust inside. He would leave bruises for sure. 

His face was close to yours as he kept staring into your eyes. His cigarette breath made you feel nausious, yet you craved for him to make you come. This was absurd, you and 'creepy' Arthur in the elevator. You felt so scared, and so aroused at the same time. You were so afraid he was going to force himself inside of you, but yet you longed for him to do so. He pressed his body against yours even tighter to prevent you from moving away from him and you could feel his firm erection against your thigh. He seemed more than ready to fuck you senseless.

He spun you round to face the wall of the small elevator and with the side of his body he pushed against your back and his weight was enough to keep you there. You tried freeing yourself from him, but he was fast and with his lower arm he pressed your shoulders hard against the wall. You could hear he unzipped his pants with his free hand and then he pulled down yours, pants and panties in one motion. You felt them slide down towards your ankles, leaving your lower body exposed. You looked back over your shoulder to see his throbbing erection: an angry red head with precum leaking out of it. You were scared of what was about to come. You were freaking out now. His cock was so big and Arthur was so strong. He could whatever he wanted. 

It only took him one hard angry thrust to bury himself inside you to the hilt. Even though you were really wet, you weren't that ready for him yet. He kept thrusting hard, banging your body against the elevator wall every time his hips bucked into you. His hands were on your breasts again, squeezing them until it hurt. Arthur was ravishing you. With both hands you reached behind your back, searching for Arthur's body to slow him down a bit. You were able to reach his hips and tried to slow him down by pushing your hands on his lower body. He wasn't having any of that, and Arthur grabbed both your hands and folded them behind your back where he kept them. His other hand wrapped around your waist as he buried his hard cock deep inside of you. He kept his hips pushed against your body and instead of thrusting back and forth, he tried to bury himself only deeper and deeper. He seemed too big to fit you, but he didn't care. He kept fucking you as hard as he could. He was rough. So rough, it made you feel dizzy and you had trouble staying steady. It didn't matter much, because Arthur's grip was so tight, you wouldn't fall. His face was buried in your hair at the back of your neck and hearing Arthur pant and moan made you go crazy. This guy was so incredibly creepy yet so incredibly hot; you loved him being in complete control of the situation. It was a weird mixture of fear and pleasure and you thought you were going crazy. 

From a distance you could feel an orgasm coming. Like a thunderstorm your orgasm rolled in and peaked. You felt the muscles of your pussy contract around his length and you grabbed Arthur's arms even tightier around you. You wanted him close as you allowed yourself to drown in him. He seemed nothing like the man who was just having a laughing fit, that made you feel sorry for him. Or the creep that scared and hurt you. 

Arthur's thrust were becoming less regular now, but still deep and hard. He kept panting heavily. He let out a loud moan and his body started to spasm. You could feel him come deep inside of you as he rested his head on your back, riding out his orgasm. He came just as hard as he had fucked you. Soon you felt his cock soften inside you and at the same time you started to feel how sore you were. You were sure he bruised you fucking you this rough. Arthur slipped out of you shortly after. When he left your body, you felt his cum dripping from your pussy on the inside of your thighs. Arthur quickly pulled his pants back up. 

Arthur cleared his throat and bent down to pick up your panties and pants from you ankles and pulled them back up. He looked shy all of sudden, even childlike, and seemed unsure where to look. He pulled your shirt back down and covered your breasts. You just stood there letting him dress you. Your legs were shaking while you were trying to process what just happened. When he was done putting your clothes back in order he wrapped his arms around you. His thin body radiated warmth through your clothes and you wanted the moment to last a bit longer. 

Finally the elevator started moving again. It wouldn't be too long before it would reach the third floor and you could escape him.

'Thanks for being so nice to me', he whispered in your ear, while he was lovingly stroking your hair. You were baffled by that, because a few minutes ago he was still inside you giving you the roughest fuck you ever had. And now he was being super sweet and caring. He even made you feel safe. This was such a crazy rollercoaster of emotions.

Before you could answer him, the elevator door opened and Arthur grabbed your hand. He guided you out of the elevator and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. He walked with you to your appartment and waited for you to step inside, as if to make sure you were safe.

'I need to go take care of my mother', he said and smiled apologetically. You smiled back at him and went into your appartment. Inside you took off your clothes and stepped into the shower. Tears streamed down your face from being so confused about what happened. In the end, you wanted him to take you. But the roughness with which he done that, made you feel hurt. And who was this Arthur anyway?


End file.
